


Green

by SmolGrassOwl



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, also this pairing needs more love, because there is never enough short and sweet fics, seriously its nothing but tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolGrassOwl/pseuds/SmolGrassOwl
Summary: Green was, by far, his top favorite color. It was the color of the new growth of an awakening spring, or that of a forest filled to the brim with growth and life. It was warm and welcoming, and it came in so many beautiful and colorful hues that he could get lost in for hours on end if given the chance to.Most importantly, though, green washiscolor.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this a few months ago for an event a server I'm in was holding. The theme was the color green, so I figured I would gibe it a shot with an underrated rarepair. I posted it to my Tumblr a while ago, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to share it here as well. I ended up editing and adding a lot of stuff as well, whoops. Excuse any mistakes, its been a long time since I've tried my hand at creative writing, but I hope ye enjoy nontheless! ^v^

Green was, by far, his top favorite color. It was the color of the new growth of an awakening spring, or that of a forest filled to the brim with thriving life. It was warm and welcoming, and it came in so many beautiful and colorful hues that he could get lost in for hours on end if given the chance to. 

Most importantly, though, green was _his_ color. 

It was the warm color of the shirts he’d always wear. He loved those damn things, even though some of them were horribly tacky. Evan would tease him about them from time to time, plucking one out from their shared closet and glancing over it in disdain. He’d only get a laugh in reply- a hearty and goofy guffaw that never failed to make him smile as he’d poke fun at Evan’s wardrobe in response. 

_He’d never admit it, but Evan’s favorite was the Pancake Store shirt a fan had sent him about a year ago. It was way to big for either one of them, but it never stopped them from trying to make the baggy thing look somewhat presentable whenever it was worn. It always smelled of his favorite cologne. He’d wear it to sleep in whenever one of them was out of town- sneaking it from the other's dresser whenever Evan was packing to take it with him, or slipping it inside his own if he knew his love was going to be away for a while. Again, not that he’d ever admit to that._

It was the color of those eyes- always so bight and expressive. He loved the way they’d spark in mischief when he was planning a grand prank, or when he pulled off a fantastic troll against one of their friends while playing in a game. They’d brighten and glow with a welcoming warmth whenever he was happy, hold a raging fire with a scorching aura whenever he was bursting in rage. They held so much emotion and life, he couldn’t help himself if he stared from time to time whenever he wasn't looking, allowing himself to become lost in their depths. 

_Evan’s heart would hammer in his chest whenever they’d meet gazes during the little moments, that good old sappy love puddling in those green eyes while they’d exchange a smile. Then, once a moment passed, they'd both break out into small snorts of laughter at how stupidly lovesick they were for each other, even after all this time._

It was the color of the inside of their house, the coating of the walls made up of late night painting sessions and sudden paint wars that left them breathless with laughter as they stood covered in varying shades of green. The soft colored walls emitted a friendly vibe, projecting an aura of love and good memories the two shared in the house. It was something he often gazed at with a touch of fondness, looking back on those sessions and the time spent together whenever there was a quiet lull in the day.

_They had spent days deliberating on what color to settle on, switching between whites and blues and yellows to see what best matched. They argued about it until they were blue in the face- becoming so needlessly frustrated over something so small and trivial. Between the stress of settling in and juggling the different things they needed to do in order to bring the house together, it was inevitable that even the smallest of issues would blow up into something monstrous. One small disagreement would eventually lead into silent treatments and side eyed glares that lasted usually a day or two before one would finally cave in. Then the discussion would open back up again and the cycle would repeat. During one such argument after trying out different splotches, he’d flicked a brush coated a green at Evan in irritation. Of course, he'd retaliated, slinging the paint off of his own dripping brush. This started a paint fight that left the walls splattered in various shades of green. After that, it was fate. They laugh about it now, recounting the memory with chuckles and a shake of their heads with how silly they had been about the whole thing._

Green was more than a color to him. It was a feeling, an experience- their memories that they made together and stashed away in the menial details of everyday life. It was the plaid forest green throw blanket that they huddled under not even a week ago during movie night, the two of them having compromised on a good cuddle position because Daithi was way too bony for his own good. He found it in the plants that they’d tried to plant and grow and raise together. Neither of them had any hint of a green thumb, and they died in record time (this never seemed to stop them from trying again, though). It was the worn umbrella they had huddled under on their first date. The sudden storm had come from no where, rushing in and chasing them from their day at the outdoor ice skating rink Daithi had taken him to. They had to seek refuge beneath it while they pressed against each other for warmth, having to wait outside beside the car because in the excitement of the day, his boyfriend had forgotten the keys inside the locked car. Despite this, they had been happy, snorting as they told jokes and shared stories while waiting for the locksmith to arrive. They had also shared their first kiss. 

He held onto these thoughts and feelings as he gently plucked at the strings of his guitar, putting forth the emotion he felt into the melody he was creating. This was his project, his next artful masterpiece dedicated to the one he loved. He wanted to cover his musical canvas in this lovely green aura, share how he felt throughout the beats and hums of the music in shades of emerald and olive and soft minty green. 

Occasionally he’d lean over to scratch his pen on a notebook or test out a beat in his mixer, completely enraptured in his work. Tony began to bark from the living room as the front door opened. Moments later his hair was ruffled and a warm welcoming embrace enveloped him from behind to announce the arrival of his beloved. And as the other went on to cheerfully discuss his outing while Evan pulled back from his work, he was happy and he was content.


End file.
